kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rupert Mahdavi
Rupert Mahdavi is a supporting character in Kamen Rider: Action X. A Wellsburg citizen that assists his father in running a restaurant. During an inpromptu Errorizer encounter, Rupert acted on instinct and stole the Racing Emulator and Slipstream Bike Cart, allowing him to become Kamen Rider Gyro. Biography Rupert was intially an unassuming citizen until he encountered a group of Errorizers sometime before the beginning of the Errorizer Invasion. Sensing evil intent, Rupert acted on instinct and stole the Racing Emulator and Slipstream Bike Cart. Attempting to convince his father of the existence of monsters in the town, he was rebuked until The Cluster made a global declaration of war on the Planet Earth. A month after this, Rupert encountered the Racing Errorizer at the Wellsurg Mall, and was plesantly surprised when two other Kamen Riders arrived to help him out. An enemy Kamen Rider managed to protect the Errorizer and aid their escape; but Rupert was able to prove useful when another enemy Rider was revealed to have stolen a Cart from one of the other two. Rupert agrees to be the unarmed one's wingman with his level 2 vehicle form. The Racing Errorizer crashed the party, forcing Rider Bullet to flee, but Rupert and the returning Rider Action X managed to take the monster down and save it's victim. The next day, the Wellsburg Humanities College is attacked by the Robo-Rumble Errorizer and a mysterious, green-skinned one. As Rider Gyro, Rupert intercepts the Green one inside the school lobby, but is quickly forced onto the outer campus. The Dark Action X from before arrives once more, aloingside the Combo Errorizer and two other Errorizers of unknown origin. The female-lloking one transforms ino the one he encountered earlier: the green Errorizer Vulture. Rupert is quickly defeated by Vulture and can only watch as Rider Action X staves off his counterpart with the newly-acquired Robo-Rumble Cart. Personality Rupert is a shy person whose true persona blooms to those he finds himself endeared to. Despite his shy exterior, he has displayed rather impressive social skills, and seems to easily know what other people are thinking. He has also hinted at a love of reading. Appearance Rupert Mahdavi is a rather thin twenty-three year-old man, possessing a mixture of Caucasian and Middle-Eastern complexions. Rupert has black hair and yellow eyes. He seems to have two sets of clothes: A casual t-shirt pants combo for regular outings, and a professional robe for when he prays at the town mosque. Rider Gyro To transform, Rupert activates the Slipstream Bike Cart and inserts it into the Racing Emulator. This form is typically seen during the transition transformation into his Level 2 Bike Form. The user can also choose to drectly morph in this Form whenever they wish, the Emulator seemingly able to read their brain waves to determine intent. This Form will also be attained when the Rider takes an otherwise fatal hit, acting as a failsafe. Transient Form is the weakest form avaliable to Kamen Rider Gyro. In this form, Gyro becomes a rather agile opponent, able to use the wrist-mounted tires on his arms like fist-gauntlets. The tire-gauntlets also appear to have small cannons on their edges to fire energy beams, thought Rupert rarely uses these. It is implied that Rider Gyro possesses the strongest Transient Form of the main Kamen Riders. As he loses much of his movmeent ability at Level 2, it is his typical form for close-up combat. - Rider Gyro= Gyro Rider Gyro is Gyro's default form, accessed when the Slipstream Bike Cart is inserted into the Racing Emulator, and the Level Lever is pulled. Rider Gyro is unique among the Kamen Riders as his Level 2 Form isn't Humanoid. Rider Gyro becomes a living motorcycle. In this form, Gyro can slam and charge into enemies, the tires of his motorcycle body being as sharp as steel. While Gyro's Motorcycle form can be deadly if Rupert deems it so, it's true power can only be achieved if another Kamen Rider is operating him as a Rider Machine. Due to their shared interests, Jaqual is Rupert's preferred choice of Operator; and the two generally get along together. Rider Gyro can defeat an enemy with the Slipstream Critical Finisher, activated when either Rupert makes the Slipstream Bike Cart glow, or when his Rider Operator inserts the Critical Cart into their weapon's open slot while acting as passenger. - Swordslash Samurai= Swordslash Samurai SwordSlash Samurai is Rider Gyro's Rider Form, accessed when the Swordslash Samurai Cart is inserted into the Racing Emulator's second slot and the lever is pulled. This form gives Rider Gyro a Humanoid Rider body with which to fight. This form boasts incredible staying power, able to take quite a bit of punishment from enemy attacks. Gyro sees a loss in overall speed, but the bulkiness of his Form as well as his upgraded arsenal covers this weakness nicely. Rider Gyro battles enemies using the two-functioned Mode Sparrow. The Bow Mode of the Mode Sparrow acts like it's namesake: A bow-and-arrow that fires bolts of energy at targets. Gyro's inherent reflexes allow him to semi-rapid-fire the energy at enemies. When he wishes, Rider Gyro can pull apart the Mode Sparrow, entering Sickle Mode. Sickle Mode is designed for up-close skirmishes, the two miniature scythes being used like pickaxes. Gyro generally combines these with kicks for strength. In this Form, Rider Gyro can defeat an enemy with the Samurai Critical Finisher, activated when he inserts the Critical Cart into the Racing Emulator. }} Trivia * N/A